


Простите мой темерский

by dunkelgrau



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Background Jaskier | Dandelion, Canon-Typical Behavior, Espionage, Gen, Missing Scene, The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings, Undercover
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Титул «командир элитного разведывательного отряда» и цветастые доспехи в пуд весом как-то не слишком вяжутся, не правда ли?.. Так кто ж я, наконец, если не суну нос в вопрос о том, почему разведчики зовутся разведчиками вопреки заметной амуниции?
Kudos: 16





	Простите мой темерский

**Author's Note:**

> Дженовый ПВП™, мизансцена — вторая глава игры Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. Каждый занимается своим делом: чародейки колдуют, разведчики разведывают, ведьмаки режут нечисть в капусту… Вот в этот момент подвешенного состояния и происходит действие.

Вольные жители городишки по имени Флотзам, умудрявшиеся как-то сносно жить на опушке кишевшего одна Мэлителе знает, чем, леса, сохраняли достаточно архаичное, граничившее с наивностью представление о нормах поведения в общественных местах. Во всяком случае, покрытый зелёной слизью ведьмак, будь он хоть триста раз герой и избавитель от нечисти, восторга у них не вызывал. Ведьмак Геральт склонялся к мысли о том, что вольные жители Флотзама просто исповедовали давно проверенные разумными расами двойные стандарты: нечисть по лесам стращала, мешала и требовала уничтожения ровно до тех пор, пока уничтоживший её не возвращался забрать оплату за труды. Тяжело топавший по улице ведьмак мрачно думал о том, что местные явно привыкли считать, скажем, эндриаг злом абстрактным, неспособным на разбрызгивание внутренностей в процессе расчленения. Эндриагу изнутри любой местный житель имел шансы рассмотреть исключительно в свой смертный час — а уж точно не средь бела дня, на оживлённой улице, ровным слоем размазанную по некоему Геральту из Ривии.

Здравый смысл подсказывал, что искать скупщика ингредиентов для зелий здесь и сейчас было крайне скверной идеей. От вони, испускаемой покрывавшей Геральта зелёной слизью и мерзким на вид даже издали мешком с трофеями, вяли цветы в горшках и надрывно выли собаки. Ведьмак на секунду позволил себе мысль о том, чтобы прямо так, в доспехах и при оружии, зайти в заводь и хоть немного ополоснуть с себя отвратительную жижу. Профессиональное знание повадок падких на сильные запахи (и однозначно водившихся здесь) утопцев убило идею одним щадящим ударом.

Привычные ко всему обитатели практически пустовавшей в тот ранний утренний час корчмы, плавно переходившей в изволивший пока что почивать бордель, шарахнулись от ведьмака так слаженно, будто давно это отрепетировали. Не шелохнулся, пожалуй, только живописно храпевший на одной из скамеек и отчаянно благоухавший перегаром молодчик из отряда «синих полосок». Геральт вздохнул.

— Чистый мешок есть? — по возможности вежливо спросил он, оборачиваясь к старавшемуся прикинуться ветошью корчмарю.

— Есть, есть, как не быть, — затараторил тот, практически моментально выуживая искомое откуда-то из-под стойки. — Извольте, милсдарь…

Милсдарь изволил — царским жестом плюхнуть в мешок свёрток с трофеями и быстро затянуть горловину.

— Лучше положи в ледник, подальше от мяса, — с явной угрозой в голосе посоветовал ведьмак онемевшему от такого манёвра флотзамцу. — Вечером заберу и отнесу к коменданту. Не вздумай только на открытом воздухе оставлять, а то всё вороньё твоё будет… И, кстати — чародеек не видел сегодня?

— Госпожа Трисс изволили почивать, — промямлил корчмарь, на вытянутой руке держа мешок и, видимо, обращая речь к его содержимому. — Госпожа Шеала изволили уйти на прогулку на рассвете, дабы освежиться.

— Как же, — пробурчал ведьмак себе под нос, некстати вспомнив воистину освежавший эффект от утренней пробежки по росе от пары отпихивавших друг друга клешнями эндриаг.

— Госпожа Трисс просили не будить, — по-прежнему обращаясь к мешку, добавил кабатчик.

Геральт задумчиво покачался на каблуках. Судя по всему, шанс вымыться в ближайшие часы становился всё призрачней. Не заваливаться же, в самом деле, к Лютику с просьбой убраться на часик и предоставить в пользование комнату, бадью с водой и прилагавшуюся к ней прислугу. Виконт, скорее всего, в текущий час тоже изволили сладко почивать — и, зная Лютика, Геральт брался предположить, что спал менестрель не в одиночестве.

— Комендант меня не спрашивал? — с надеждой спросил ведьмак, прикидывая вероятность хотя бы отравить существование Лоредо своим видом.

— Нет, милсдарь…

_Вот леший._

— …только милсдарь вар Эмрейс просили зайти, — закончил фразу корчмарь.

Геральт на секунду выпал из разговора, соображая, на кой ляд императору Нильфгаарда сдалось тащиться в такую глушь, как Флотзам, да ещё и спрашивать некоего конкретного ведьмака. Ему потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы сообразить, что Нильфгаардом тут и не пахло.

На входе во Флотзам Вернон Роше, командир «синих полосок», темерского отряда разведчиков, не нашёл ничего лучше, чем представиться привратнику именем «Эмгыр вар Эмрейс». Когда Роше, ненавязчиво держа руку на оголовье булавы, прибавил туда титул «купец-бакалейщик», привратник, судя по выражению лица, уже мысленно рыл себе могилу. Как ведьмаку удалось не заржать в голос в тот момент, было ведомо только Мэлителе — при условии, что богиня вообще интересовалась подобными делами. Даже в отрыве от политического контекста, нильфгаардец (а уж тем более — купец-бакалейщик) из Роше был, как из Геральта проститутка. Характерно, что темерец уже успел разок представиться настоящим именем и разгуливал по городу в полосатой униформе, принятой при покойном Фольтесте, но при всём этом каким-то непонятным ведьмаку способом умудрялся избегать общественного внимания. На взгляд Геральта, с учётом стоявшей в гавани шхуны с темерским стягом, способность Роше не вызывать к себе повышенного интереса была диковиной поинтереснее всяких там чудовищных страховидл.

— Куда идти? — обдумав слова корчмаря, спросил Геральт.

— Второй этаж, третья комната налево, — наконец оторвав взгляд от мешка с требухой эндриаги, сообщил кабатчик.

Ведьмак криво улыбнулся.

— Уголовный кодекс государства Темерия, — произнёс чей-то вкрадчивый голос, — статья сто шестьдесят восьмая, умышленный вред имуществу государственного служащего.

Геральт пожал плечами. Лично ему нужен был стимул посильнее официального предупреждения, чтобы заставить его сдвинуться с постели.

Признаков присутствия Роше в комнате он не обнаружил, равно как и хоть какой-нибудь ёмкости с водой. Практика показывала, что ни Трисс, ни даже какая-нибудь куртизанка не выносили присутствия в одной комнате с ними едва успевшего вернуться с задания охотника на нежить, а местная горничная была либо глуха к зову, либо умерла на подходе от испускаемой доспехами вони. План вымыться с каждой секундой с треском проваливался всё глубже. Рассудив, что, по крайней мере, у него был шанс хотя бы немного отдохнуть, Геральт, как мог, стащил с себя доспехи, соскрёб слизь, свалил всё, подлежавшее стирке, в угол, и рухнул на исполнительно застеленную кем-то постель. Ложе, разумеется, было не из королевских, но в сравнении с лавкой, ковриком на полу и ворохом лапника на болотной кочке уверенно выигрывало. 

— Месяц исправительных работ и солидный штраф, — продолжал тот же голос, что сделал ему первоначальное предупреждение.

— Отвали, — вежливо попросил ведьмак.

— Ты бы хотя бы лёг не поперёк, что ли.

Геральт открыл один глаз. Моргнул.  
Открыл оба. Моргнул ещё раз.

Зрелище заставило его сесть на кровати, распахнув глаза и адаптируя зрение к освещению, чтобы уж точно быть уверенным в том, что ему не привиделось.

— Я уже даже не спрашиваю, какого лешего тебя понесло ко мне, — повествовательным тоном говорил какой-то не вполне знакомый Геральту тип, стоя к ведьмаку вполоборота и лениво расшнуровывая крепление для ножей на запястье.

Это был высокий, не слишком приметный мужчина лет сорока, двигавшийся с обманчивой плавностью профессионала. Тёмные глаза, коротко остриженные волосы с сильной проседью, ощутимо «накидывавшие» возраст, лёгкая сутулость, присущая привыкшим к тяжёлым доспехам людям…

— Роше?! — ещё раз моргнув и прищурившись для верности, уточнил Геральт.

— Нет, Саския — победительница драконов, — желчно отозвался разведчик, откладывая ножи и начиная неравный бой с застёжками на типичном для нильфгаардских купцов камзоле. Насколько Геральт знал, нильфгаардских купцов в городе по причине окопавшегося в гавани чудища было предостаточно. При этом каждый второй из них при путанном описании мог сойти за эту версию Роше: серьёзные, седовласые, важные, способные в случае чего засудить именем императора… — Если ты вдруг ошибся комнатой: Трисс Меригольд спит этажом ниже, разведка гарантирует. И, кстати, насчёт порчи имущества я серьёзно: от тебя так несёт, что мои портянки смущены и подавлены в сравнении со столь абсолютной величиной.

Геральт уважительно вскинул брови:

— Сколь, однако, изыскан ваш лексикон, милсдарь вар Эмрейс.

— Пошёл ты, — беззлобно отозвался темерец.

— Так лучше, — признал ведьмак.

— Нет, правда, — протянул разведчик, плюнув на культуру одеяния и стаскивая камзол через голову, — я тут спокойно гулял по округе, попивал местную сливовицу, сетовал на погоды, обсуждал деловые новости…

— …выуживал политические сплетни, — ввернул Геральт.

— …сокрушался по поводу убытков от кейрана поперёк гавани, — словно не заметив подкола, продолжал Роше. — Словом, рассчитывал тихо вернуться, тихо помыться, тихо переодеться и тихо поспать до вечерней аудиенции у коменданта. А тут, простите мой темерский, какая-то хреновина уже изгадила всю комнату… кстати, хочу ли я знать, чем?

— Не хочешь, — подумав, честно сказал ведьмак.

— Я так и думал, — печально резюмировал Роше, стаскивая рубашку. — Кстати, я стесняюсь спросить… горничную, обученную приносить горячую воду, ты уже убил и съел, или сия дева целомудренно страшится, что ей выжжет глаза нашим присутствием?..

— Пожалуй, теперь я могу предположить, как ты завербовал в шпионы Лютика, — хмыкнул Геральт, устало потирая шею. — Ты выдал какую-нибудь фразу своим высоким штилем, и наш менестрель пал тебе в ноги, умоляя повторить и уже подбирая рифму.

— Ты пугающе близок к истине, — без тени улыбки отозвался темерец, отшвыривая нильфгаардские тряпки в тот же угол, откуда благоухала амуниция ведьмака. Без привычного полосатого форменного камзола и шаперона шпион был похож на кого угодно, только не на себя, но общая тенденция ворчать от формы одежды совершенно не менялась. — Кстати, будешь выметаться с кровати — забери с собой покрывало. Считай, что я вжился в образ брезгливого торгаша…

— Корчмарь передавал, что ты меня искал, — с трудом припомнив изначальную мотивацию, склонившую его к визиту, проговорил Геральт.

— «Искал», эвона как, — протянул Роше. — Я второй день брожу из угла в угол и долдоню, чтобы он держал меня в курсе, не убился ли мой единственный свидетель обвинения… Хм. Можно сказать, что искал, да.

Геральт скривился.

— Никаких новостей?

— Кейран в гавани, нежить по болотам, алтари Вейопатиса по внешней границе леса, сомнительной вменяемости чародейка двумя комнатами правее, — равнодушно отозвался темерец. — Всё как обычно.

— И темерский шпион в нильфгаардском тряпье, — в тон ему хмыкнул Геральт. — Всё обычнее и обычнее.

Ответный взгляд Роше говорил многое о том, что темерский шпион в нильфгаардском тряпье думал о наличии провонявшего нежитью ведьмака в собственной комнате. Впрочем, разведчик не тратился на то, чтобы долго сверлить собеседника взглядом. Судя по тому, как деловито он уселся на противоположный край кровати и начал стаскивать с ноги сапог, у него были дела и поинтереснее.

— Вопросы задавать можно? — насмешливо вскинул брови Геральт.

— Валяй. — Роше потряс сапог. На пол с глухим звоном выпал неприятно изогнутый кинжал.

Когда он невозмутимо принялся натягивать сапог обратно, уродливый изгиб шрама, идущего через его спину, стал виднее. Такие оставались не от плети и не от когтей монстра, а от удара мечом. Так в спину били не в честном поединке; так били «свои». Шрам был самой яркой отметиной, видимой глазу. Ни гербов, ни имён, ни даже пьяных русалок. Только следы от того, как натирала кольчуга, и несколько следов ранений попроще…

— Ты же вроде чуть ли ни с детства в армии, — задумчиво проговорил ведьмак, цепляясь взглядом за явный след от стрелы ближе к лопатке разведчика.

Темерец, уже вставший с места и тянувшийся к шнуру колокольчика, чтобы вызвать в комнату горничную, замер на середине движения. И медленно обернулся. Геральт в своё время видел похожие повороты корпуса в исполнении стрыг и волколаков; движение не стало выглядеть менее опасным с поправкой на то, что Роше был человеком.

— Без обид, — поднял руки вверх ведьмак, уже жалея, что вообще заговорил на эту тему. Когда на его памяти кто-то в последний раз упомянул детство темерского командира, начавший разговор закончил свою речь на полу, со сломанными рёбрами и отбитыми почками. Тему того, как он вообще попал на королевскую службу, Роше предпочитал не развивать в особо грубой форме. — Просто я заметил, что почти у всех твоих ребят есть армейские наколки…

Роше медленно моргнул, давая приличную фору иным василискам:

— Ведьмак, я, по-твоему, как — совсем идиот?

То, что человек перешёл с «Геральта» на «ведьмака», было тревожным симптомом.

— Роше, я не…

— Мне шрамов мало? — не давая собеседнику вставить и слова, продолжал шипеть разведчик. — Или ты не обратил внимание, что, когда человека пытают, с него частично снимают одежду? 

— Вернон…

— Нет, ты представь, — пугающе спокойным тоном цедил Роше, — представь на минутку: ловят где-нибудь, скажем, в Каэдвене по подозрению в шпионаже эдакого… купца-бакалейщика. Решают, скажем, в кандалах подвесить, так, для профилактики заговоров. А у него где-нибудь над сердцем букетик темерских лилий. Красивые перспективы будут у такого… купца-бакалейщика, а, ведьмак?

— Остынь уже… купец-бакалейщик, — поморщился Геральт. — У меня профессиональный интерес был. Спасибо за развёрнутый ответ. И извини уж, если задел за больное.

— Твой профессиональный интерес треснулся прямиком на мою профессиональную мозоль, — отрезал Роше, всё-таки дёргая за шнурок от колокольчика.

Шнурок выдержал и не оборвался. На взгляд Геральта, это было настоящим знаком качества местных производителей.

— Хочу ли я знать подробнее? — с мрачной иронией спросил ведьмак.

— Не хочешь, — серьёзно отозвался темерец, отпирая стоявший у кровати сундук и выуживая оттуда собственное снаряжение.

Геральт насмешливо хмыкнул, вставая и стаскивая с постели заляпанное останками эндриаги покрывало. Хмурый, невыспавшийся и цедивший слова Роше был ему привычнее, чем вежливо излагавшая тезисы версия, одетая в нильфгаардское.

И, раз уж зашла речь о Нильфгаарде…

— Если спрошу, почему именно нильфгаардец, — протянул ведьмак, — ответишь?

— Отвечу, — не поднимая головы, отозвался Роше. — Подробно и по науке, записывай.

— Записываю.

— Ghoul y badraigh mal an cuach.

В последний раз Геральт слышал настолько непереводимые ругательства на чистой Старшей Речи в Каэр Морхене, из уст Весемира, в чисто академических целях. Слышать подобное от человека, зарекомендовавшего себя достаточно ярым противником нелюдей, было несколько неожиданно — и создавало только новые вопросы.

С другой стороны, Геральт отдавал себе отчёт в том, что ему вряд ли расскажут, откуда Роше наловчился так непринуждённо формулировать фразы на Старшей Речи. Или почему всё-таки был выбран образ нильфгаардца. Или откуда у шпиона столько седины…

— Уважаю профессионализм, — честно резюмировал ведьмак, сгребая в охапку вместе с покрывалом собственные пожитки и направляясь к двери.

— Далеко собрался?

Геральт вопросительно взглянул в сторону разведчика. Роше уже успел влезть в свою, без всяких купеческих оторочек, рубаху и форменный камзол. Шаперон висел на плече разведчика невзрачной тряпкой. Эта странная, переходная стадия от важного, седого нильфгаардца к непрошибаемому, склочному темерцу отчего-то давала больше пищи для вопросов, чем всё, что Геральт услышал до этого. Наверное, покойный Фольтест понимал, что в разведке нужны были не только сладкоречивые барды со звонкими псевдонимами, но и такие, как Роше: чёрт знает кто из леший разберёт откуда, способный при желании сойти за кого угодно…

— Тебе нужнее, — лаконично проговорил Роше, выразительно кивнув сперва на изгаженные доспехи, а потом на дверь, в которую уже кто-то робко стучался. — Только не заставляй несчастную крестьянку это стирать, она только жить начала.

Темерец вышел в дверь за спиной принесшей воду и мыло горничной, почти беззвучно — не звякнуло оружие, не скрипнула половица, — когда Геральт поймал себя на несколько неожиданной мысли. Он почему-то подумал о том, что, в целом, его бы не удивило, узнай он, что Вернон Роше примерно в той же степени темерец, в какой сам ведьмак — ривиец. 

Это была очень интересная мысль.  
Но ведьмак был достаточно разумен, чтобы не развивать её.


End file.
